


Horse Whisperer

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Hoshi tries to befriend Malcolm. (08/26/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written for the 2005 Entficathon, answer to Rodloxâ€™s story 1 request Malcolm/Hoshi ocean, desert, horse, but in the order of Ocean, Horse, Desert. (08/26/2005)  


* * *

Proudly powerful he runs  
Always on the lookout for danger  
Always on guard at rest or at play  
Eating with one ear cocked   
For the slightest threatening sound  
Always on the edges of the herd  
Circling it as he strides stalwartly  
Guarding it as best as he can  
Protecting it with bared teeth  
And vicious hooves

Crouching low, leaping high  
Deep voiced warning   
When danger nears  
Sideways prancing  
To draw lurking danger away  
Yet keep an eye on it   
Sleek muscles coiled for action  
Twitches of anticipation  
Shying away from outstretched hands  
Reluctant to trust

Half wild and half broken  
Remembered pain haunting the eyes  
Skittish and wary  
As if used to mistreatment  
Soothing words in a gentle voice  
Half-spoken and half sung  
Approaching ever so slowly  
From the front so as not to startle  
Never crowding him  
Never cornering him

Close enough he gets used to her  
Catches her scent  
Never close enough to touch  
Every day just a little closer  
Getting him used to her presence  
And, one day...  
One day he takes a step toward her  
And she dares to touch his shoulder  
Resting her hand against him  
And he does not shy away

As days go by she indulges in  
Brief touches and standing close  
Never threatening  
Voice soft as she talks to him  
Gentle words and smiling face  
She nudges closer to him  
And he gently grabs her ponytail  
Flicking it over her shoulder  
And prances away mischievously  
She chases after him and taps his shoulder

He snorts with laughter  
Nudges her shoulder  
Prance  
Chase  
Tag  
Laughter  
Nudge  
Tease  
Eyes alive with fun  
And shared laughter

Leaning against each other  
When play is over  
A friendship forged   
One she hopes will blossom  
Into more  
She looks into his blue-grey eyes  
Smiles up at him  
And he smiles back  
Guard completely down  
In the presence of his friend

Hoshi knows he feels safe  
In her presence  
Malcolm knows heâ€™s found  
A true friend  
She knows that he is still  
Just a little skittish  
Just a little wild  
Just a little reckless  
Just a little bold  
And just a bit mischievous

But she also knows   
He will always guard her  
Protect her  
Put the herd first  
And himself last  
And she tries to understand  
Why that must be  
To support him as a friend  
To support her honourable friend


End file.
